Onesentence iPod Challenge
by feelingtwofootsmall
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge. Rose/10 romance, both POV's. This is what I do instead of homework. Questionable grammar and punctuation at best- lots of run on sentences.


iPod challenge: iPod on shuffle, pick a pairing, and write one sentence during the song about the pairing and based on the song. Just a little writing exercise. I think you can tell what bands and artists I like :P

The Long and Winding Road by the Beatles

After she was gone, no matter how hard or how long the Doctor tried to get lost in the winding hallways and save himself from sadness, every path in the TARDIS led him to Rose's room.

Who I Am by David Archuleta

Sometimes, thought the Rose, it was nice to get away from it all and just sit back with the Doctor, feeling timeless and stopping the running, just taking the time to think about things, and contemplate how much she is worth in the universe; sometimes, it was worth it to just sit back and feel beautiful.

Instant Karma by John Lennon

Rose Tyler could be altogether to flippant, laughing too much at the love they had for each other, and she didn't know her own importance; her problem, mused the Doctor, was that she didn't know she was the center of the universe, that the only thing that mattered was the love they had for each other: she didn't know that even when he changed his face, the only thing that mattered was the two of them.

Hold On by John Lennon

Rose had to remind the Doctor that it was alright, that nothing was gonna hurt him when she was around, and that she was there for him no matter what happened, and he had to remind her sometimes that it wasn't always her fault.

Imagine by John Lennon

The Doctor was learning to accept things about the universe with Rose around, was realizing he couldn't stop everything and that the little things were important, that just to see a peaceful colony on a faraway planet was a triumph; and Rose was learning to dream again, just as she about to have her dreams snatched away; they both imagined what life would be like if it was perfect and their dreams came true, but both knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

Midnight Caller by Badfinger

When Rose Tyler had nightmares, she could no longer count on him to be there, only the memories of him and how they had been great together; her love was such that Mickey, her oldest friend, couldn't help her, and when she heard the Doctor's voice in her dreams, she had to drag Mickey along with her, drag him to the spot where she knew her lover would say goodbye.

Cry Baby Cry by The Beatles

The Doctor knew that crying was no use, but as many planets he visited, he couldn't get Rose out of his head, and he knew that it was her fault, she was making him this way, and he should have known better than to weep, but the happiness of others only lasted so long in him, and it was only so long before he didn't try to stop himself from letting the tears fall: all he wanted was to be back with Rose.

Tomorrow Never Knows by The Beatles

It wasn't easy for him to turn off his mind, but he knew he would simply be dormant, so the Doctor let himself float downstream and just be, the memories of Rose no longer corrupting his brain, because as long as he didn't say her name, and he kept planet-hopping, and he just let himself drift… but no, because love was everywhere and it was inside him and as long as he listened to his sleeping mind, she would be there, and this was not living and she had a hold on him still as he lay in bed, and he had to begin life again with her name on his lips, a new beginning.

Something Bout Love by David Archuleta

Every night, as he lay in bed, the Doctor would pray for her, knowing that he could never have Rose, but he knew that he had to keep going and believing and not fight his love anymore, because the longer he lay scared in his bed, the longer she would not have him, and he was a new man now, suited to her, and full of her, and he knew in both of his hearts that without Rose's love he would be nothing, or dead, or worse and the Time war would have consumed him; now he was just along for the ride, break his hearts though it would in the end, Rose was his and he needed her even as his song was ending.

I'm Only Sleeping by the Beatles

Rose lay on her side, breathing deeply and not wanting to be woken after her lovely dream of the Doctor and his hair and the feel of his hands on her neck; she was only sleeping, so why should she wake to an imperfect world where his love was a dream, and he would shatter her dream so soon with his hyperactivity, so different from the romance of her sleep- until she woke and found it was real.


End file.
